Shattered time: Twisted minds
by Thee Ark
Summary: The third story in the Shattered Time series.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

The grains of sand crashed down upon each other, echoing the coming doom with each passing grain. Kintari pulled his gaze away from the hour glass, and looked upon the world of Azeroth, and questioned its future that was intrusted to him. He had gone above and beyond his master's instructions in seeing that Azeroth's future was secured, and yet still doubt clawed at him.  
His actions had allowed two of Azeroth's greatest heroes to be saved from their fate, and yet he questioned if it would be enough. Kintari once more relived the memories of Azeroth as it burned; the world changed forever in an instant by a being that's very name was death; however this kind of death has a sinister puppeteer, whose motives the mortals of Azeroth had never guessed. Faced with such foes, would two more shining lights be enough to quell the coming darkness?  
Now as the sands continued to bring Azeroth's cataclysm closer, Kintari once more thought of the heroes that his actions had saved, and if they had the will to save a mind so twisted with hatred, rage, and above all paranoia that not even the Old Gods could control it.  
The very name of those foul beings twisted Kintari's face into a mask of disgust, they had seen the darkness that was coming toward Azeroth, and they would rather see this world destroyed then allow a darkness that was not their own to control it…

**Author notes**

Hello everyone, I just wanted to say that this will be the last story in the trilogy, Shattered Time. But do not fear, the purpose of this series was to show how I feel the Warcraft story should have gone, and as each story has represented what happened within each expansion, the story that comes next will be completely different from World of Warcrafts 4th expansion, and will be my very own creation, rather than a twist on a current storyline. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and please leave any comments you have in the review sections, all constructive feedback is helpful!

Arkcard


	2. Chapter 2

Illidans mind buzzed with the thoughts and feelings of the Light and Spirits, and yet what had them so filled with anticipation still eluded him. He opened his eyes; his mind became silent once more, as he tried to make sense of it all. They seemed excited and yet there was distress in their thoughts too, it had been this way ever since the Lich Kings assumed demise.  
The world had found peace and yet ever since that day the Light and Spirits had steadily become increasingly active in their communication. "Communication", as if that word could explain what the connection was like between himself and those two forces. Everything had a spirit, and within each spirit there was "Light", yet each spirit was an individual, yet connected, just like the Light, yet the Light within everything was something like a small fragments of a whole, everything was connected, but had its own voice, and now Illidan was part of them both. A smile spread over his lips, even now he had a hard time explaining it all, even to himself.  
The one thing he knew for sure was something was coming, and he would be prepared.

Illidan woke with the voices of the Light and Spirits roaring his name, their meaning lost in the maelstrom of their voices. He tried to calm them, but his efforts were in vain, as the roar only increased in volume, and then a sound cut through the noise, no not a sound, it was the opposite of sound, a silence. The voices died down leaving a void inside Illidans head, yet Illidan could still feel them there, and whatever had silenced them, they gave their upmost respect. Illidan braced himself for whatever could earn the Spirit's and Light's respect would surely demand his.  
The void was filled with voices, but alien, chaotic in nature. The tones and feelings changed, from a slow steady rumble, to a raging bursts of emotions, and yet others were calming. The chaos was almost too much, and yet he could see a design in it, as if even through all of the changes and spikes, the voices all worked together as part of a bigger plan that only they knew.  
Still unable to understand them Illidan knew what they wanted, and he gave them the freedom of his body. His body moved toward the door of his room, and headed out into the tunnel that would leave the Barrow Dens, and then he heard chanting, the voices sounded like those within his mind, so alien were they, that it took him a moment to realize they were coming from his own mouth.  
The tunnel appeared to twist and turn, yet his footing never faulted. As they took him closer to the outside, a bright light came from outside the doorway, his eyes took a second to adjust from the brightness, and so the first thing to fill his senses was the sound of waves crashing upon rocks, and the roar of the Ocean, each breath was filled with it.  
Illidan's body was giving back to him, but he just stood there looking. He was on a pillar of earth, surrounded by sea, the sun was setting , half hidden by the horizon.

'Who are you?'

Illidan spun around to face who had spoken. An Orc, about 6ft tall stood behind him, its bright green skin rippled over a knot of muscle that covered his body. Yet this Orc looked like no Orc warrior Illidan had ever seen, instead of leather or mail armour, it wore simple garbs. Yet it was the Orcs eyes that were most intimidating about his impressive figure. Bright blue, they almost crackled with power as they scrutinised Illidan. "Shaman", the name came back from him out of his past, the memory of the Orc who had said those words filled his mind.

'Brom…' The name escaped Illidans lips without realizing it.

"What did you say?"

'Nothing.' Illidan said, shaking his head to clear the memory of the past and the shame he now felt at how he had treated the Orc. 'What is this place, and why are you here.'

The Orc stared at Illidan, but before he could make his next move the world itself exploded into chaos. The wind roared all around them, with gale force winds. The waves in the sea beat against the pillar they stood on, shaking it, throwing sea water onto the two of them, as the earth beneath their feet continued to rumbled, cracking open as fire burst forth.  
Within moments the chaos ended as quickly as it he begun, but left behind surrounding Illidan and the Orc stood humanoid shapes of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water.

"**We have brought you here Illidan Stormrage, The will of Azeroth. You have taken the first two steps toward your destiny, now you must take the third. And you Thrall, The world Shaman, you must carry the weight of the world upon your shoulders. The time of the cataclysm is now, this is how darkness falls!"**


	3. Chapter 3

The world shattered around Illidan and Thrall, as if made of glass it fell away, leaving only the four elements and themselves surrounded in nothingness. The words of the elements once more filled their minds. '**You Thrall above all others understand the balance between the world and the creatures that live upon it, you must embrace your destiny as a shaman, and You Illidan Stormrage, have always had the weight of destiny upon you, yet your nature, and your people pushed you down a path of ruin, only by the hand of another have you found salvation, will you embrace your destiny?**  
**Look now upon what is and will be, and choose the paths you will lead.'  
**The world was rebuilt around them, they stood once more on the island of rock that over looked the maelstrom. The two of them looked at each other, seeing the awe mirrored in each other's eyes at the power of the elements.  
As the sounds of the wind and maelstrom, raging beneath them, returned, they heard another sound, a low rumble, as they tried to make sense of the noise it continued to grow louder with each passing moment.  
Illidan signalled with a nod of his head toward where the noise was coming from. Nodding his agreement, Thrall fell into step beside him as they approached the edge of the cliff; they looked down into the churning waters of the maelstrom below. The sound continued to grow in intensity. A gap opened within the maelstrom's centre, small at first, nothing more than a black spot within the centre of the swirling waters. They watched in astonishment as the gap grew to a monstrous size, until it was as large as the maelstrom had once been. Now the waters swirled around the holes edge, cascading down into the darkness below.  
The rumble now drowned out all sound, as a current of hot air blew from the depths below. The two seemed connected, as the sound grew, so did the heat of the air.  
As the orc and night elf stared at the event unfolding before them the darkness took on a red glow, as something began to emerge.  
With astonishing speed lava erupted from the hole within the maelstrom, and with it a wave of scolding water and air washed over the two observers. With reflexes forged in the heart of battle over the years, they acted instinctively, using their magic to defence themselves from the heat.  
While they defended themselves, the rumble of the lavas eruption was replaced by a shattering roar.  
Deathwing, the Destroyer, his roar continued to shake the world round them as he flowed with the lava that pour from the hole in the world.  
Illidan and Thrall watched, stunned before the sight of Deathwings return. His gigantic wings unfurled as he finally fled from the worlds depths. With one beat of his wings he escaped the lava flow and surged into the air.  
The force of Deathwings flight buffeted Illidan, and Thrall, almost sweeping them from their feet. Deathwing turned his head to face the two of them, the madness and rage within the dragons eyes snared their own, leaving them helpless as they watched his maw open, sending forth a torrent of molten fire toward them, engulfing them and the platform they stood on.  
As fire filled their vision, it flowed away from them, leaving them unharmed, it moved away into the distance, changing into a molten giant. He appeared before them a god; his appearance was both beautiful and evil.  
So captivated by his appearance they didn't notice the creatures that surrounded its feet. In their millions they swarmed around him, as they charged across a black field. They watched as he and his minions charged toward the darkness. The only sign that Illidan, and Thrall had that they didn't fight simple shadows was the stars that blinked out as the darkness moved to face the might of the Molten Giant and his burning army.  
A blue ball appeared between the darkness and the molten giant, growing larger until it blocked out the battle, until it dominated their view. The whole of Azeroth floated before them, cracks began to spread across the planet, until they covered the whole world, shattering it, and the vision they had witnessed.  
Illidan, and Thrall stood, their eyes wide with the vision they had just seen, their breaths came in ragged gasps.  
Thrall whispered, 'Deathwing.'  
Illidan lost in his own thoughts said, 'Sargeras.'  
'And the Old Gods.', Said the elements returning.

Kintari lived and relived the events of the cataclysm. He knew that the events could not be avoided, the world of Azeroth would be changed, forever, yet life would go on, if all but one event could be changed. With Deathwing raging across the world and the evil of the Old Gods and their follows, heroes would rise up, old and new. The world would need those heroes, and so Kintari watched, and did nothing, until the Aspects faced Deathwing for the final time.  
With Thrall following the path of the shaman, without the restraints of the Horde and his own feelings, he had truly embraced the future, now known as Go'el, Kintari knew that True Time would return, as long as his last and only hope for filled his role. Time itself would rest on the shoulders of Illidan Stormrage.

As the hour glass continued to pour forth the sands of time, Kintari once more entered time, to watch the events of the maelstrom unfold.  
The world hung on the edge of a knife, as the Dragon Aspects prepared to pour the last of their power, granted them by the Titans, into the Dragon Soul.


	4. Chapter 4

The Alliance gunship, Skyfire raced toward Deathwing, twilight drakes raced to intercept them, pouring their fel fire upon the Alliance and Horde forces aboard, yet the heroes would not be denied. A twist of fate had allowed the defenders to board the gunship and fly straight toward Wyrmrest. Yet once they had arrived Deathwing had ran, fleeing from his assault upon the temple, the dragon aspects joined Go'el and the Alliance and Horde as they raced after the destroyer, as he headed out to open sea.  
His twilight creations had caught up with the gunship as they flew above the sea. Deathwing circled them, as he watched his twilight children attack.

Deathwing had wrought destruction to both the Alliance and Horde since his return to Azeroth's surface. With the destruction of the Horde's Gunship, The assault upon Stormwind, and now sending forth Alexstrasza's children, once the promise of the Red Dragonflight, now twisted into the twilight monstrosities that attacked them, the banded group would not be denied their vengeance.  
While the Alliance and Horde repelled the twilight drakes and their riders, the dragon aspects and Go'el began their ritual, to pour all of their powers, granted them by the titans into the Dragon Soul, their last chance to destroy their fallen brother. As their spell began the world changed. Every living creature felt it, without exception, those who battled ceased their assault upon one another, but one.  
A twilight dragon, like none they had seen before flew before Skyfire, his size second only to that of Deathwing himself. His eyes fixed upon the defender below as his maw opened, twilight flames raged within the dragon's mouth, as he prepared to unleash them.  
Just as the dragon began to unleash his fire, his head moved to his left, turning his body to face something unseen by the forces upon Skyfire, the dragon unleashed his breath toward what he now faced, the gunship forgotten. A hand, gigantic in size and made of molten rock, came into the view of the defenders; the twilight fire hit the hand as if it was no more than a tiny spark. The hand reached out, grabbing the twilight dragon. The twilight dragon easily fit with the hands palm. The roar the twilight dragon cut off, as the hand squeezed, a sicking snapping noise filled the air. The hand opened, ash was all that remained of the monstrous dragon, which was quickly swept away by the wind, as the ash fell to the sea below, the twilight drakes around the giant began to burst into fire witch consumed them and their riders in a matter of seconds, filling the air with their ashes.  
Those upon Skyfire watched in awe at the scene they had just seen. The twilight dragon, bigger than anything they had seen before had been wiped out, as if nothing more than a bug. Even the aspects had stopped their ritual to see what being could have done such as thing.  
Those first to recover ran to the edge of the gunship, leaning over the edge to watch as the giant raised itself out of the oceans waters.  
The giants body appeared made out of solid granite, both hands shone red, the granite turning molten at the elbow and burning hotter the closer it got to the hands, the tips of each finger burning with a white light. The body was supported by vortex of water which swirled from the ocean, surrounding the granite body. The head appeared like that of an elf, pointed ears, and sharp features, blades of grass, gigantic in size fell from the giants scalp like hair, upon its body runes pulsed with a golden light, while millions of tiny blue orbs swarmed about the giants waist.  
Go'el had watched the giant raise itself from the ocean depths, he could sense the elements and spirits joy at the sight of the creature, yet he knew it was something more, much more then it appeared. He knew the face of the giant that stood before him, and in that moment knew that his and Illidan Stormrage's paths would be forever entwined.

Deathwing watched his greatest creation's destroyed within an instant. The sight of such a thing humbled him, the madness of the Old Gods was lifted from his eyes as he looked upon the being that pulled itself from the ocean of Azeroth, and he knew fear. Yet the Old Gods will was too strong, to desperate to fight for more than a few moments, as once more their madness mixed with his own, forcing him to lash out toward the giant that stood before him.

Go'el heard the roar; he turned to watch as Deathwing raced toward the giant. The dragon unleashed a stream of molten fire toward the giants face.  
With astonishing speed for a creature so large the giants hand intercepted the attack, as the molten fire became one with the hand, the giant swatted Deathwing, as if he was no more than fly. The force caused gales force winds, which swirled around Go'el's robes, followed by the sound of bone shattered impact. Deathwing crashed into the waters below, yet did not sink, as the giant hand reached down, grabbing Deathwing. Steam erupted round the giant's hand, as it touched the waters. The hand emerged from the steam coming toward the gunship. Go'el looked round him, dragon, Alliance, and Horde members alike, had watched without moving as they witness what they had thought to be the world's single biggest threat humbled as if it was no more than a child. That a power existed upon the world unknown to them, caused to so questions, that they could do nothing but watch, and hope that the answers would reveal themselves.

While Go'el watched the giant, now frozen in position, its hand outstretch toward the gunship, as Deathwing lay, unmoving upon its palm, a light appeared before him and the aspects.  
Go'el watched as the light took on a form. 'Stormrage.' He said, naming the figure that stood before them.  
The figure of light turned to face Go'el as it spoke to him mentally. 'Greetings Go'el, son of Durotan, Shaman to the world. We speak through that one, he has given us form.' The figured then turned toward the dragon aspects. In their human form they dropped to their knees, humbling themselves before it. 'Rise my children, you are of me, and as such we are equal.'  
'How can this be?' Said Alexstrasza, stepping toward the figure of light.  
'In time my child. Now as for your brother, I failed in my charge. The Old Gods have been allowed to influence the world once more, Nefarian was one of the first to fall to ruin, and I would see this wrong righted. With the power of the Dragon Soul I will see this come to pass.'  
The figure extended its arm toward the Dragon Soul; the disc flew into its open palm. A golden light swirled out of the disc, flowing toward Deathwing, surrounding him in an aura of golden light, that connected him and the disc, sucking Deathwing into it as if he was nothing more than water. As the last of Deathwing's body entered the disc it began to glow, two forms of light began to pour forth from the disc, a black darkness, as if all light and life that entered it disappeared, and a golden and silver light, that shone as brightly as the figure before them. Within moments the Dragon Soul stopped glowing, the two lights hung within the air. The orb of darkness was grabbed by the figure of light, which placed it within its centre, trapping it within, where it slowly faded, hidden from view. The gold and silver light flowing once more to the giants out stretched arm, forming another tunnel, which poured the light into the palm.  
The dragon aspects gasped as the body of Nefarian, the Earth Warden formed, not the monstrous disfigured body of Deathwing, but the proud form of their brother, in all his former glory, scales of ebony covered his body, shining like gems. Where the scales parted they could see the flesh, veins the colour of silver and gold flowed, and the skin shined, as if covered with precious stones.  
The figure looked upon the aspects and Go'el, 'Now come, we have much to speak of, the darkness may have passed, but the black sun rises.'


	5. Chapter 5

Kintari watched as the first world council, as it would come to be known, was held. The leaders of each great faction were gathered together to hear the words of the being that spoke through Illidan Stormrage, Azeroth.  
Kintari had been there when the Titans first ordered the world, and the pact they had made with the being called Azeroth. The memories of that time flooded back to him as he listened to the Azeroth tell of its origins explain its beginnings.

With the discovery of a world with an unimaginable amount of magical energy the Titans quickly worked toward what they hoped would become their greatest work. So grand were their plans that they created other beings to aid them in their task.  
The Titan's knew of the balance between life and death, and the forces that aided within this cycle. The Spirits, Elements, and Light, all worked together to create a harmony, that the creatures of Azeroth call "Nature." However Azeroth was unique. The magical energies within the world were such a deep part of it that the Titans had to include it within the cycle; as a result they created the Well of Eternity and something else they had not foreseen. The world itself became self-aware.  
The creatures of the world know subconsciously of the being, and its name became the name of the planet, Azeroth, yet they call it by many more names, most accurate would be the Tauren's call it the "Earth Mother." Azeroth kept the balance, and aided those who worked toward maintaining it. Yet it could not act directly, to do so would cause unbalance in the cycle of the world.  
With the creation of Azeroth the titans left the development of the world to itself, and knew from their creation of a new form of life they had succeeded in creating their greatest work.  
With the Titan's work finished they left the planet. Unfortunately without the Titans to guard the planet, the darkness of the Old Gods fell upon the world, with their vile power they sought to corrupt it, and the Azeroth screamed.  
Through the twisted nether the Titans heard the planets cry and returned in haste, yet they arrived too late. The Old Gods had already thrown the world into chaos. The battle between the Old Gods and the Titans was unimaginable, the fabric of time and space itself were weapons to be wielded, as these beings of untold power clashed. At great cost the Titans were victorious, yet they could not vanquish the Old Gods. They had fused their essence with the creatures of the world, and to destroy them would end all life upon the planet, yet there was still hope.  
Azeroth had escaped the Old Gods corruption, and through this miracle the world was able to survive, barely. With the Titans aid, Azeroth was able to remove the evil taint from the essence infused within the life of the creatures upon Azeroth, and with its power imprison the Old Gods,  
before the Titans departed they put safeguards upon the planet, and five of the greatest Titans empowered five dragons with a part of their power, creating the Dragon Aspects to guard the world.  
Yet the Old Gods power could not be completely contained, and their influence had leaked out, they corrupted two of the Dragon Aspects, Neltharion the Earth Warden, they drove made, whispering to him through the darkness, they manipulated him into creating the Dragon Soul, and through it they almost succeeded in destroying the other Aspects, and freeing themselves from their prison. With Nozdormu they corrupted his future self, making him believe he was above death, and that he could avoid his coming death, yet even their corruption of the timelines had be thwarted by the heroes of Azeroth, and their attempt to cause a paradox that would shatter time was stopped by Kintari.

While Illidan finished telling of Azeroth's beginnings, Kintari looked to the sky, where the true threat to the world began to shadow the world in its darkness. The reason for the Old Gods desperation to try and free themselves by any means, approached rapidly, the legion would no longer be denied. Ten thousand years ago the Burning Legion had made their first assault upon the world of Azeroth, and since their defeat they have made many more attempts, but none as great as the first, and Kintari knew why.  
Sargeras left the Burning Legion in the hands of his two lieutenants when the portal closed upon him, before the portal closed his felt the touch of the Old Gods power, and knew their power was leaking from their prison. Leaving the Burning Legion to consume more worlds, he had made his way toward Azeroth, gathering servants of greater power to face the might of the Old Gods, and he had finally arrived.

Kintari knew his interference was a gamble, yet it was also necessary for Azeroth to stand a chance in the coming battle. He had allowed Illidan Stormrage to survive the confrontation on Outland. Now he had fore filled his destiny. Through Illidans redemption other heroes survived, and now they stand together, their past actions leaving them separated from their people, yet as they search within themselves to redeem their past actions, they must become the shield the world needs against the darkness, yet still one remains. Through Malfurion Stormrage the spirits of nature sing, the light shines brightest in its fallen child, Arthas Menethil, and the elements gather around Go'el. Yet still magic remains. Now as the races of Azeroth prepare for the coming war the four of them search for the guardian of magic, who banished himself from the world for his past crime, between life and death he hides, where only dreams should lie.

Illidan's words echoed through the cavern, as all those within gave him their full attention, for the wonders and horrors his words weaved left them speechless, hoping beyond hope that at any moment his words would reveal some form of hope, something that they could grip onto, bringing back some form of order to a world that had turned upside down. Many of those who listened would have rejected what he spoke of if they had not seen for themselves the power of Azeroth as with one strike it had brought down Deathwing, who they had thought of as the single greatest threat to the world.  
"…Prepare your people, put aside the differences you all face, for the Burning Legion has returned, and only united may we face our ancient foe, and the horrors that they will unleashed upon our world."  
'The Horde will face any foe!' Garrosh Hellscream words echoed around the cavern, filling it with his words.  
'Quit your ramblings, orc.' Snarled Varian Wyrrn.  
Garrosh Hellscream howled his rage, his blood already burned at the news of the demons that had corrupted his father, and people, now boiled with the Kings remark, screaming a war cry, second only to that of his fathers, he raised Gorehowl and charged.  
Varian was troubled just as deeply as the orc. With the attack upon Stormwind and the troubles his people faced due to Deathwing and this new threat, he needed to vent his anger. Answering the orc's war cry with one of his own he charged toward Garrosh.  
As the two closed the gap between each other, they brought their weapons down in a deadly arc. 'Enough!' Go'el appeared before Garrosh, summoning upon the elements of wind he crushed Garrosh to the floor. Garrosh was stunned, pinned to the floor by gale force winds, his eyes wide at the ferocity of Go'el's attack. 'Thr… Go'el, the demons, I…' His voice trailed off, quelled by the rage within Go'el's eyes. 'You shame your people, pup.'  
Varian was unable to stop his momentum as his swords fell toward Go'el's back. A light burst into life before him, blinding him. As the light faded a warrior in full plate armour, coloured white, with gold runes that glowed with their own light, stood before him. The warrior held a hammer upright, in a pose of defence; Varian's weapons were stuck to the head of the hammer, held as if by a magnet. Wisps of golden light flowed from two orbs upon either side of the hammers head, forming two figures.  
'A King must be above such petty emotions, don't you agree Varian?'  
'Terenas?' he asked the figure. The last King of Lordaeron smiled back at him.  
'Let him go Lad. Even royalty makes mistakes, as well you know.'  
Varian turned to the second figure, once more stricken dumb as he looked upon the legendary hero. The weapons he held fell to his side, as the hold the hammer had on them disappeared. 'Uther, Light Bringer?' Varian breathed unbelieving, as his mind tried to make sense of the two figures who stood before him. 'Wait, then you must be…' He's words failed him as he looked back at the warrior.  
The warrior turned from King Varian, walking back toward Illidan.  
'Wait.' Varian commanded, as he reached to grab him.  
'Enough Varian.' Uther said, his hand holding Varian's wrist, there was no physical resistance, yet Varian couldn't move, some other force made him obey Uther. Varian continued to stare at the warriors back, as the figures of Terenas Menethil and Uther Light Bringer faded back into the orbs on the warriors hammer.  
Illidan had watched and waited, knowing that his words would require time to be accepted, yet time was something they no longer had. 'You all have been warned, the darkness rises, and the Old Gods will not stand by and allow the Burning Legion to take this world. We are at war on two fronts, only united do we have a chance of survival. You must be the light in this darkness; your people will look to you, all of you for hope, you must be prepared.'

Kintari left the cavern. He had done all he could, they have been given a chance, now fate once more was in their hands.


End file.
